


毒埃】爱与本性

by zuizi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuizi/pseuds/zuizi





	毒埃】爱与本性

·协助来自于不愿意透露姓名的毒先生  
·发生日期设定在圣诞节，算是个过季的节日礼  
·略长，想要写写他们是怎么意识到这是“爱情”

关系的改变通常来得波涛汹涌，最后总会归于一潭平静的湖。  
在埃迪·布洛克以往的人生里，从未想过自己会拥有一只外星寄生虫，就像他没想过自己会失去工作和安妮。  
其实除了过于惊人的食量带来的资金紧缺和毒液时不时的威胁，他们的生活非常顺利且契合。埃迪和他的共生体就像两个住在同一间房子的合租者，还是最为合适的合租者。最开始的兵荒马乱和冲天的火已经褪去，一切看起来都开始走上正轨。  
但湖中的鱼总会在你没预料到的时候蹦出来，溅人一身带着腥气的水。  
埃迪·布洛克也没预料到自己会被共生体强迫性解决生理问题。黑色的触手捆住了他，手被反剪到了背后，身体强壮的男人仿佛最柔弱的女性，连反抗的手指都无法抬起，就被迫沉湎在他不想进行的性//爱里。  
“听着，毒液，我不喜欢这样，这种事情……我们人类通常只会和有亲密关系的对象做，而不是、强迫性地……”他曾尝试说服他，共生体并未就此停手。  
“我们是一体的，还不算是亲密吗？”毒液对他的否定不予理睬，他仅是对宿主的生理反应感兴趣，并不理解人类的理性和本性。他具有高智慧性，能够读到此时埃迪的身体正渴求什么，但在他的心理反应和生理反应上， 选择了对方的生理反应——因为那会让宿主的身体更舒适，分泌出更多的苯基乙胺。因此他总是直白地选择埃迪更喜欢的方式，而不是听从人类的口是心非。  
白浊滴落到黑色的触手上，染出淫//靡的色泽，下一刻就被尽数吸收。  
共生体甚至还煞有其事地分析：“蛋白质、多肽、果糖……”  
人类躺在浴室的瓷砖上，头顶刺白的灯光映照在视网膜，使他看什么都一片模糊。

关系从那一刻开始就变了质。  
只要与一个人产生亲密关系，不论那是什么情况下发生的，都会牵扯到更多的情绪，不论那是爱，亲近，抑或憎恶。

毒液对宿主脑子里分泌的苯基乙胺食髓知味，那是他最喜欢的物质——或许还有别的，比如满足他的支配欲以及其它他未来得及细致考虑的东西——在发现这个能使宿主大量产生它的途径后，他开始尝试在对方脑子里找出更多能令他享受这种物质的方法来。  
但埃迪·布洛克兴致缺缺。  
“听着，我不管你看了什么，我可不会像只母狗那样求你操//我，知道吗？”他对上一次的强迫性行为还心有余悸，尽管他未过多地责怪于他的共生体：跟毒液生气没什么用，在他们这段关系里，他向来是强势的一方。人类试着用类似于孩童的思维方式去理解他，就像熊孩子有时候会不择手段去要到他喜欢的那颗糖。  
“你真的这么想？埃迪，你对你的身体几乎一无所知。”毒液浮出了他的脑袋，飘在空中居高临下地用他惨白的眼睛看着他。没有瞳仁使得人类不知道他到底将视线集中在哪里，是他的鼻子、眼睛，还是嘴唇。  
“我当然这么想。”他表明了自己的立场，并决定不落气势地与他对峙，“上次那只是个意外，我没过多地谈起只是因为我不想和你争执。”埃迪觉得他的决定简直深明大义并且温柔至极，没哪个宿主能像他一样理解共生体了。  
可不知道这段话触了对方哪块逆鳞：“意外？你把这叫做意外？”毒液明显被他触怒，瞪大了眼逼到他面前，一反刚才的和平氛围，露出他嘴里的尖牙。  
埃迪被直逼脸面的外星生物的脸吓了一跳，他没预料到这个情况，但他缩了缩脖子，还是决定把话说完：“当然，如果不是出自爱意这种事情我们人类通常称为意外。”  
他难以与对方直视地偏过了头，将视线聚焦在不远处的茶几上那瓶平安夜喝剩的酒上：“就像去酒吧喝醉了第二天起来发现旁边躺着个人，我觉得它们性质差不多。我知道你刚来地球不太能理解人类的想法，我也不知道你能不能懂什么叫‘爱’，但我希望上次那种事情不要再出现第二次，那让我很难受，像被强//奸。”  
“我给了你想要的！你脑子里，清晰无比，想要的东西。”毒液仿佛被冒犯般愤怒地龇开牙对着他咆哮了一句，反复强调于那是他本人——埃迪·布洛克——渴求的东西，他仅仅是代为实现他的愿望。他涌动的身子再次逼到他面前，挡住了宿主游离的目光。  
他都快忘了他的共生体其实是危险生物。在他们相处的时光中，除了最开始，剩下的大多数时间他显得并不是那么不近人情，甚至是能够经过协商在某些地方与他妥协的。现在他再次意识到其实他还是那只能够随口咬掉一个成年男人头颅的生物，只是通常（对他而言）显得无害。  
埃迪咽了口唾沫，在平常来说他这个时候便应该向共生体妥协，但今天他决定把话讲清楚：“我承认，我想要，但是我们人类会区分生理性的东西和心理性的东西，你明白吗？”他找寻着措辞，“我确实很爽，但那只是男人的本能反应，就和你想吃人脑袋一样。而不一样的是人类需要理性去束缚欲望，你看我再想要也没去街上强/奸别人，这就是区别。”  
“束缚欲望的不是你的理性，是你缺少执行的能力。弱小，无力——人类。”毒液保持着愤怒，并且表达了一番对弱小人类的鄙夷。他把眼睛挤成一条线，敏锐地读到了宿主的内心想法，几乎贴在他的脸上一字一顿地把像是咬碎了的词语吐出来：“我是个危险生物，所以你最好想清楚你在说什么。”  
人类本来还有些心虚胆怯，却在听到他最后那句威胁后像被点着了引线一般炸了：“噢我当然知道，这不用你提醒，我没指望过你能完全丢掉本性——看看你的牙，你别把它冲着我。”他被共生体的蛮不讲理和威胁引燃引线，愤怒催促着他将连日来的诸多不满吐露，“对你来说我确实，像你说的，弱小，无力，大多数人对你来说都这样。我一度认为和你能相处融洽点了，看看你对我做了什么？”他不再回避视线盯着他惨白的眼眶这样说。  
他从未感受过那样的快感，也从未经过羞辱般的性/爱。只能毫无反抗能力地任凭对方操控他的身体，噢他甚至并没操控他，只是束缚了他的行动，嘲笑似地让他看着自己的性/器因为快/感射/出来，翻搅得他的脑子一片空白。  
毒液不能理解他的宿主此时的愤怒，人类拥有超乎他想象的诸多情绪，而他只是选择对方想要的，并满足他。于是他被埃迪蜂蛹起来的激素逼迫着变得同样暴怒，非常不解甚至是难以置信地，暴躁无比唰地一下把埃迪吸到墙上去。  
“我对你做了你想我做的！然后现在你却不承认，还反过来指责我，你个怂包。”共生体把牙齿磨出响声，抬高了脑袋像只即将暴起把毒牙咬进他脖子的蛇，瞪着这个对着自己大喊大叫的人。  
人类被他突然的行为嗑了一下后脑勺，这使得他发出声闷哼，初见时熟悉的感觉让愤怒渐渐消退。他似乎找到了最初的恐惧感，但仍不打算妥协。  
“该死的……这可真疼……你总是这么为所欲为，我感觉我身体里埋了颗定时炸弹。”记者选择了他的能言善辩并把对方比喻成一颗不可控的、破坏他生活的因素，“我再说一次，那并不是我想的，那是本能。我想的是这种事情必须要和爱人做，知道吗？你甚至不懂‘爱’这个东西是什么，毒液。”他抬起头与他对视，不落下风的语言使他感到快意，要把压抑已久的负面情绪尽数倾倒出来。  
毒液面对这个人类，感受了他完整的愤怒和郁郁寡欢，他缓缓地眯起了眼睛：“定时炸弹？我可从没在你脑子里读过对我的这个比喻。”  
与人类共享情感太久，外星生物此时甚至感受到了他从未感受过的失望与刺痛感，但他不打算向弱小的人类示弱。人类仅仅是坐骑，除此之外他没必要去在意过多。他强硬地调出埃迪脑子里关于安妮的回忆，让他去看当年那个正在翻开安妮电脑的他自己：“我并不否认我至今无法完全理解你们人类的‘爱’，但你说得这么冠冕堂皇，我们来看看懂‘爱’的你都做了什么。”  
“或许我做了个错误的选择，从一开始。”  
毒液压着自己的的咆哮，愤愤地说出最后一句话。下一秒就拧动着身子把自己硬生生地从宿主身体里抽出来，贴着墙飞快地爬到打开一条缝的后窗那，倏忽间便消失在了对方的视线中。  
埃迪·布洛克被迫在脑子里看到以前自己做过的事情，知道这是毒液在强迫自己观看那段他至今不愿回想的记忆，不由得接连爆出脏话来：“操，他妈的，放开我的脑子你这个……”  
话说到一半被他中途截断，脸色开始更加难看。那是他曾经感受过的，毒液从他身体里离开的感觉，并且比那时候强硬地被暴乱抽出还要来得迅速，以至于他还没说完对方就已经从他身体里完全离开，自己从被贴在墙上的姿势变得自由。  
他“等等”这个词还没说完，毒液已经从视线里消失了。埃迪快步冲到窗户边，连忙打开它想看对方去了哪边却全无头绪。  
“你他妈的、你会死的！”记者没忘记他的共生体是个厌氧生物，他匆忙抓起搭在椅背上的外套往外跑去，再次失去他的恐惧和门外的冷风一激才使大脑冷静下来，反应过来自己刚才似乎说了些混账话。  
“干！”他不由得骂了自己一句，蹬着顾不上换下的拖鞋奔上大街，与穿着体面衣服过圣诞节的人群形成鲜明对比。  
其实他一开始并不想把话说得那么难看，而在中途因为愤怒和别的他已经顾不上去思考自己究竟说了什么，只是在口头上寻找着快意，并把所有的负面情绪咄咄逼人地倾倒出来。埃迪似乎把他的共生体当做了一个他可以交流，或者说可以倾诉的亲近的人。而人们通常十分容易把自己的负面情绪发泄给最亲近的人，就像你十分容易在家里卸除面具，直白地表达心情。  
他一边喊着对方的名字，一边在别人看疯子的目光中寻找，却似乎毫无作用，甚至不知道该寻找的特征和物种。毒液可能寄生于刚才经过的人，或者猫、狗，或者别的，他完全毫无头绪。记者因为跑动在冬天里出了一身汗，湿漉漉地贴着背，泛起一身凉意。将周围的巷道都找遍了却还是没有任何类似共生体的影子，于是他被再次失去的恐惧攥住心脏。  
最后埃迪在一条巷道里停下脚步来，撑着膝盖大口喘气，忍不住往墙上使劲锤了一拳。粗糙的墙面似乎把他的手背划出了痕迹，以至于泛起疼痛来，但他已经没精力去考虑那么多了。  
“操，我他妈的真是混账。”  
他低声地骂了自己一句，又开始寻找，脚上的棉布拖鞋已经脏得不成样子。  
埃迪·布洛克十分清楚共生体都为自己做了什么，与他商议，甚至对他妥协，遵守了他们定下的规则；拯救他的星球，挽救他于火焰；和他一同去往战区，做了许多他以前完全没想过的采访。  
奔跑的劳累和呼进的冷空气让肺叶发寒，与毒液再次分别的恐惧紧紧攥住了他的心脏——和那次爆炸之后类似。

毒液从窗户跳下到昏暗无人的小巷里，对他有害的空气让他无法仔细挑选，只得飞快地爬到垃圾桶边扑到一只野猫上。  
糟糕的身体，但至少还可以用用。他一边想，一边在前宿主的视野盲区里顺着小巷一路跑到另一端，冲到了马路上。他用野猫的眼睛观察着，随后猛地扑到离自己最近的一个人身上，将自己寄生上去。他飞快地读走宿主的记忆，操控着摇摇晃晃的人撞上下一个人再附到另一个人身上。在一个个暂时宿主中穿梭，浏览着他们的记忆，又在他们反应过来之前快速转移到下一个人身上，飞快地重复着这个步骤。  
他不停地切换着宿主，努力地刮搜着他们的记忆，但越是这样他便越感到迷惑。他尝试着理解不同的宿主间脑子里对“爱”的诠释，用他长久的知识积累分析这种情感的本质到底是什么。  
性别，老少，以及各种他无法完全理解的关系，似乎这些人之间的爱根本没有共同点。但不可否认的是，没有一具身体像埃迪·布洛克那样适合他寄生，完全地接纳他。  
毒液烦躁地拉扯着自己钻到一个流浪汉体内，他打算稍微休息一会儿了，在这具身体死亡之前。他发现即使现在他还遵守着和记者“不随意致人死亡”的约定，这个想法让他更加烦躁了，于是他决定不再理会。流浪汉的身体在他的寄生下不断发出难以为继的身体讯号，这让毒液同样也感到不舒服。  
但他才刚刚闭眼了一会，又听到似乎是在呼喊自己名字的叫喊声。  
他熟悉这个声音，却莫名抵触地就是不想被对方发现，拉扯着这个快散架的身体跑起来翻过一栋铁栏，钻入另一条巷子。在宿主的身体发出警告时还是犹豫了一下，最后换了个在那附近玩耍的小孩子的身体，若无其事地继续走动。  
他发现自己根本是循着对方的声音来到这里，于是他有些狂躁地整个蜷缩到了现任宿主的脑子里。

埃迪·布洛克在寻找过程中逐渐偏离门口的繁华街道，走入了偏远的小巷。他的肺里被吸入的冷空气浸得实在有些难受，支撑着墙不住喘气，脚上的棉布拖鞋被雨浸湿，也觉出冷来。但在看到前方一个正弯着身子拼命吸食手上的白色粉末的混混时懂了什么叫屋漏偏逢连夜雨。  
更糟的是，他看到他口袋里别着枪，而且明显被他打扰了好事。  
“兄弟，我真的是无意到这里来的，我没打算打扰你，放松点。”他举起手示意自己没恶意，但对方的精神状况似乎因为吸食毒/品而亢奋，癫狂地举起了枪。  
他身上现在没了毒液，又变回那个手无寸铁的男人，面对枪械难有反抗之力。埃迪·布洛克再一次清楚地得到这个认知，死亡在毒液寄生后从未离他这么近。  
枪响时他只想起那次毒液说他举手是丢脸的行为。  
预想到的死亡并没到来。  
从他身后抡出来的触手精准地挡下子弹，扯住那人的手咔擦一声将它拧断。毒液操控着小孩子的身体，背后是数根扭动的黑色触手，像是从克苏鲁神话里走出来的怪物那样一步步逼近惨叫着的人。  
埃迪睁开眼发现再一次被他的共生体救下。被挡在触手构筑的墙面后松了口气般顺着墙体滑下去，已经顾不得地面的泥土和雨水，然后像被掐住的喉咙终于被解放了似的剧烈咳嗽起来。  
毒液用触手揪着那人的衣领把他拎起来按在墙上，龇着牙发出自己原本的声音。  
“He is mine！”  
他低声咆哮着，收紧触手把还在蹬腿的人拉到自己面前，突然裂开嘴就要咬上去。  
“Venom，No！”  
眼见下一秒他就快要咬掉人类脑袋，埃迪·布洛克顾不上自己正发疼的喉咙，只得哑着声音制止他。  
毒液牙齿都已经划破了那人脖子上的皮肤，但听到他的话时下意识地停住了口。他眯着眼睛打量了已经被吓晕过去的人类，顿了几秒，脑袋重新变成了那个小孩子的样子，只是眼睛惨白惨白地展现出是自己控制着这个身体。他扭过头盯着记者，手里还揪着那个瘾君子。  
“Why？！他要伤害你，这个是坏人！”他龇出了牙，唾液从牙齿的缝隙间滴落下来。  
“你说的有道理……咳咳。”咳嗽还是抑制不住地从埃迪的嗓子传出来，但他还是坚持与他说话，“不过今天是圣诞节，看在上帝的份上，放过他吧，我也不想你在今天染上一嘴血。”体力的消耗只能让他勉强撑着墙站起来，向他伸出手。  
“现在，Venom，回来，然后我们回家去好好过个圣诞节——我为我刚刚的话向你道歉。”  
毒液丢下那个可怜兮兮的人，一步一步走到他面前。他收起了那些触手，甚至收起了那对吓人的眼睛，只是整个眼眶里都是滚动的黑色。他用从没有体验过的角度仰视着他，眨了眨眼但很坚定地道：“我不接受。”  
“我要去搞懂我想知道的事情，埃迪。”他在对方反应过来之前一个箭步冲出去横过马路，消失在绿灯通行的车流之后。  
而人类的大脑在他第二次消失后才反应过来张口出声喊出共生体的名字，这声呼喊几乎是徒劳无功。在他消失之后埃迪·布洛克才发现自己似乎把今天这次争执想得过于简单，那不是平日里的吵架，而是另一个层面上的，更深层的东西。他在原地站了一会儿直到呼吸逐渐平稳，身体表面的寒意正更加剧烈地渗进来，以至于头部似乎有些疼痛。  
“我别在圣诞节感冒了吧，这可真棒。”他叹息般地自嘲了声，拖着脚步往回走。

毒液把宿主拉回到刚刚寄生他的地方，封存了小孩子脑子里刚刚的画面后依然没有离开，安静地想着自己的问题。但人类的思维有些太过复杂，让他还是想不明白地苦恼着。他任凭自己的小宿主到处跑动找到了他的母亲，然后拉着她的手被带去吃午餐。他安静地盘踞着，只是观察着这一切，感受着宿主所产生的情绪和思想，看着他母亲的笑脸试图理解这之中的意义。  
在宿主吃下一份儿童套餐后毒液已经有些饥饿的感觉稍微褪去，他重新恢复了活力。那种愉快的情绪似乎真的蔓延到了他身上，一种明显的，纯粹的感觉。他有些迷茫地控制小孩子拉住他母亲的手，人类温暖的体温，紧紧握住的触感。  
这就是人类所谓的“爱”？  
这个想法突兀地蹦出来。  
他开始往更深一步思考。这种情绪和埃迪往日与他交谈时很像，但又有所不同。现在他的感觉像是被清晨的阳光所照耀，这让他感到温暖和安心。  
而埃迪·布洛克对他而言，更像是别的。  
毒液想到了他的星球。他没有什么思乡之情，此时能想起仅仅是这种情绪有些像那里飞溅的沙砾。  
剧烈、疼痛，还带着刮起的飓风；还有些像他接触到氧气时产生的痛苦。但还有其他的，比夏季的太阳还热烈。  
那不是别的，与这相似却又不同。

埃迪缓慢地走回家，一路上不断有人对他的一身打扮指指点点，似乎又回到了刚失去工作的落魄样子。但他已经没闲心去管了，直到打开房门他才脱力般地忍着头痛蹬掉已经脏得不成样子的拖鞋，抹了抹被雨水浸湿的头发，决定先去浴室洗个澡再出来翻翻家里有没有药。  
出来得太急了，他在室内穿的是薄薄的一层T恤，只披了个外套就出门，被雨和风交叉着侵入身体，又因为汗水的挥发带走热量。  
他在浴室里把身上的泥和雨水洗净，将毛巾搭在肩膀上，走出浴室后轻轻呼出一口气，身体似乎比刚回来时好些了，但仍旧头痛难忍。埃迪走到橱柜前打开翻了翻，里面似乎没有预想之中的感冒药，才想起被寄生后他根本没了机会吃药，于是只能把柜子关上。  
他走到沙发上躺下，还潮湿着的头发往下渗水，淅淅沥沥地渗入沙发，在冬季带来凉意，却没打算再去管他了，只觉得头疼越发剧烈起来。  
咳嗽了几声，记者头昏脑涨地闭上眼睛。因为开着暖气并不觉得有多寒冷，加之刚才的狂奔带来的疲惫感，于是他没打算去拿床被子盖上，就这么靠在沙发上睡着了。  
在他迷迷糊糊的间隙里，似乎听到窗户被什么推开的声音，凛冽的风从外吹进屋里。  
埃迪·布洛克就此惊醒，他以为是他的共生体回来了，却一伸手摸到毛茸茸的东西，还有些混沌的脑子瞬间清醒了些，往旁边一望发现是以前喂过的那只野猫。  
“你怎么进来的？”他坐起身子摇了摇头，企图让自己的头痛好些，但显然没什么用，往四处看看发现了被掀开一条缝隙的窗户，“哦你把它打开了？这可能会导致我头痛加剧……等等，你不会是毒液吧？”  
他把猫抓起来凑近去看，但很遗憾并看不出端倪，它还发出了不太舒服的叫声，于是只得放下。  
“我可能有点神经过敏了……他好像确实不怎么喜欢寄生在他口中的‘低等生物’身上，但人类好像也被他叫做低等生物……算了。”埃迪想要站起身来在冰箱里给猫找点东西，却有点四肢无力，只得又躺回沙发，再次触到上面的水被凉得缩了下身子，但他并不打算动弹，“我现在有点不舒服……你下次再来找吃的吧。”  
猫咪没动弹，反而在原地趴了下来，并晃了晃尾巴。  
“你不走吗？”他伸出手去捏了捏它耳朵，被抖动逗笑了一瞬又沉下心来，叹了口气，“我可能养成习惯了，非要逮着个东西说话，毕竟毒液他在这儿的时候整天话比我多多了。”  
“……我甚至有点想他了。”  
“既然你不走就在这儿陪我下吧，我很久没有一个人呆着了，让我理清一下最近的事情——天知道他在我身体里的时候我根本没办法集中精力去想这些。”  
埃迪揉了揉额角。就在刚才，在他不断的呼喊和失去的恐惧中他明白了一点。  
“我今天确实有些偏激了，自从上次以来我们的关系就有点奇怪……我是说我好像渐渐没办法再跟以前一样对待他，我一直反复强调“爱”并且在他随心所欲对待我时感到愤怒，这和理性以及欲望没关系。”  
他咄咄逼人地试图向他的共生体询问“爱”是什么，反复地强调，反复地剖开。理由不是因为他的被迫的像被羞辱般的性/行为，也不是因为他是一颗定时炸弹。  
原因不外乎他已对他倾注爱意，以此渴求他告知自己他的行为仅是因为爱情。  
对朝夕相处的人萌发爱意并不是什么稀奇的事情，日久生情在许多情况下都得到过应证。  
他顿住话语叹了口气：“我知道这听起来有点贪心和遥不可及，但人类本来就是容易日久生情的生物，我只是太迷茫了——这就像条根本看不到光的路，不知道白昼何时会来。”  
埃迪烦躁地伸手去轻轻揪了一把猫的尾巴，对方开始弓起背对他哈气，耳朵背成了飞机的样子，突然扑上来咬住了他的鼻子。  
记者面对猫咪的突然发难并没反应过来，直到痛感从鼻子上传来他才伸手抓住猫把它揪下来：“你突然干什……”  
此时气势汹汹的猫咪眼中开始翻腾起黑色的痕迹，他这才察觉到不对来。  
“妈的，毒液！”  
对方终于从猫的身体里涌动出来，像巨大的阴影一样扑起，在一瞬附着到了记者的手上去回到了他的身体里。他不满地哼哼了一声，开始动手去整理他乱成一团的内分泌，调节他身体的体温，控制体循环让对方好受点。  
“蠢货，在外面着凉了回来还不穿暖和一点。”毒液在他脑子里看着他这样乱搞自己身体还不吹头的记忆，生气地在他脑子里吼着，扯着他的身子去强迫他吹干头发和他身上的一点水。  
埃迪·布洛克完全被事态搞蒙了，直到熟悉的声音从身体里响起，同时手脚不受控制地走向洗手间拿起吹风，这才从冲击中清醒，再次惊喜地喊了声他的名字：“毒液！谢天谢地你终于回来了，我……”  
他突然察觉到自己刚才似乎正对着正主说了些什么，红色开始渐渐从脸颊往耳朵蔓延，然后停止了说话。  
好在直到他的头发被吹干，对方也没再说什么。  
埃迪拿回身体主动权后去橱柜拿了个杯子，为自己倒了一杯热水。  
“我用一整个早上去找什么是爱，埃迪。虽然我还是不怎么搞得懂。”这时他的共生体开口了，呛得他一口水没咽下去直接进了气管。  
“咳咳咳咳！”他甚至把嘴里的水喷了出来，而对方显出了身形就那么飘在面前看着他，在这种情况下他不得不有些窘迫地移开目光，不着重点地回应，握住杯子的手微微用力，“噢……是、是吗？”  
“我看到了很多类似的行为。拥抱，拉着的手和亲吻。”毒液把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，显然是很认真的样子在跟他说着，绕到旁边去看他的表情。他恢复了自己喋喋不休的本性，把自己读到的各种记忆和经历的事情一股脑地跟他全说了，“……我能够感受到那种快乐和……温暖。就像你和安妮在一起时感到的那样。”  
位置原因使得埃迪只得靠在厨房的桌子边缘，缩了缩脖子手指无意识地轻轻在杯身上擦刮着，在听到安妮的名字时稍微回了下神，舌头却像打了结：“那——那确实，是这种感受。”  
他的共生体像毫无芥蒂的孩子一般，似乎不到几小时就原谅了他，并向他述说自己的经历。他努力地想要去理解他的指责从何而来，即使他的指责来得几乎毫无理由。  
人类叹了口气。  
埃迪·布洛克不是喜欢将悬而未决的事情压在心里的人，并且他知道如果以后还要和毒液生活，他们就必须解决这件事情。就算不说，毒液也迟早会在他心里读到。  
他缓缓呼了口气，把杯子放到桌子上，然后走到沙发边坐下。  
“我们总得搞清楚。”他说，看着从他身体里飘出来的黑色头颅，“关于’爱‘这件事。”  
“好了，接下来你听好，因为下面的话我也许没勇气再说第二次。”埃迪又深呼吸了一口，“我知道你能读到我要说什么，但我希望你现在别去读，让我自己说。”  
共生体飘在空中看着他，眯了眯眼：“我尽量。”于是他把注意力更多地放到面前这个人身上，看着对方因为紧张而悄悄摩挲起来的两只拇指。  
或许他自己都没意识到他这个可爱的小动作。他想。  
“我突然有点不知道从哪里说起……”记者突然卡了壳，他的脑子有点空白，然后他强迫自己把语言重新组织起来，“那我从……安妮和我开始吧。你说过我喜欢安妮，也许你也在我的回忆里看过我和她的事。然后你一味地……想要撮合我们。告诉我，在看到我和她的回忆时，你除了与我感同身受的一些东西，还感觉到了什么？”  
“温暖，依赖，和彼此的吸引。”毒液很快给出了答案，“不只你的。我在安妮的回忆中看到了更多，以及她的感受。不仅与你，我与她也是感同身受。我能感觉到你的爱。对她的。这让我着迷。”  
“好的，现在我们确认这是爱了。那确实是爱，我曾经这么爱过安妮，你能感觉到。”他像是如鲠在喉，费了很大力气才终于把后面的话说出来，“……就像我现在这么爱你——天啊我居然说出来了，我一定是疯了。”  
“我爱你，毒液。我也是刚才才察觉到这个。”埃迪用双手捂住了脸似乎不再敢看他，从手掌中发出的声音沉闷而有些含糊，“不敢相信我这把年纪还要像个毛头小子一样和别人告白……而我确认这个是爱情而非别的，是因为我发现我甚至……不再排斥，就是，那种事，你知道的。你之前说那是我希望的，也许你是对的，只是我没发现。”  
他的头越埋越下去，几乎要整个人蜷缩起来。  
“怂包。”  
埃迪听见他的共生体这么说，告白后的羞耻感和等不到回应的恼怒使他抬起头来，正要说什么时，对方突然吻了上去，在他脑子里把剩下的话说完。  
“你的话太多了。我能感受到这一切，所以我有足够的耐心等你去发现。还有，我也爱你，你这个怂包。”  
有什么在埃迪·布洛克的脑子里炸开，他甚至是有些木然地开始接受并回应起这个亲吻。  
等到对方放开自己他才终于意识到什么：“……等等？你说，等我？你什么意思？”他眯起眼睛打量他，“你是说你早就知道了就等着我自己说？你刚刚就在耍我？”  
他似乎有些愤愤地，但最后还是松了口：“……操，算了，都这样了，我不应该计较这么多。

“来，再亲一次，我希望这次我能习惯点。”

 

——————————FIN

我个人的理解：当你对一个人反复地强调“爱”，那么你也爱着那个人。


End file.
